


our youth will end with us being the last of our kind

by hellmalik



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: London, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, i dont know, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmalik/pseuds/hellmalik
Summary: soft hotel nights in london





	our youth will end with us being the last of our kind

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this pairing, this "fandom". be kind.  
> i've been in love with them for ten years, so it was time to create something.
> 
> i dont own anything, these people definitely own themselves. it hasn't been beta'ed, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> title from stages by dúné.

“you asleep?” 

there was a low hum from the man lying beside him. a deep grunt. a movement of his right arm. he sighed deeply. 

bam turned his head, looking at ville’s still body next to him on the bed. his eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly towards the middle of the bed, flat on his back. his right hand was close to bam’s thigh, but that probably wasn’t on purpose. 

“ville?” 

he got a deep _what_ back, ville never opening his eyes, not moving at all this time. bam rolled over onto his side so he could look at him more closely. they hadn’t closed the curtains, too high up for anyone to look in to the hotel room they were staying in, too many beers to have cared either way. bam silently thanked his past self for forgetting, so that the light from london outside slightly illuminated the room around him. there was a pair of soft footsteps outside the door, passing quickly and an almost muted sound of another room door closing. 

he thought about frantz in the room next to them, probably enjoying having the room to himself, not having to deal with bam’s drunken ass for once in his life. how he had gone to bed earlier than the rest of them, telling bam to please, _please_ be quiet when he came in, _the shooting schedule for tomorrow is insane_. bam lifted his arm to look at his watch, squinting to try and make out what the time was in the dark, letting his arm fall back down while trying to ignore the fact that they had to get up in about two hours to finish the rest of the video shoot. he thought about linde, probably still at the bar, writing down new chord patterns, thinking he got better song ideas after a few (too many) beers. 

he thought about ville. 

he thought about the flight to philadelphia from heathrow, about the flight from london to helsinki. he thought about his skateboard popped up against the wall in the room he was suppose to share with frantz and hanna (wherever the fuck he had ended up after not leaving the bar in camden with the rest of them, he’d find his way back somehow). 

he thought about the pale green colour of ville’s eyes. 

“why aren’t you sleeping?” 

bam focused his eyes back on ville’s face, eyes having wandered too far down to notice ville watching him. a slow smile spread on his face. 

“alcohol and my young age.” 

ville huffed out a breath, his eyes rolling backwards before settling on bam again. 

“you’ll be old before you know it.” 

bam’s hand shot out to lightly punch ville on the arm before he could stop it and he then grabbed onto his wrist, trying to pull him closer (damn the consequences, he could blame the alcohol and his boyish obsession with the band later). ville grunted but scooted closer by a couple of inches, his head tilting back towards the ceiling, his arm now thrown awkwardly over bam’s stomach, palm up. both men flat on the bed. 

there was silence for a while. 

“your heartbeat is really loud.” 

“i know,” bam said with a deep breath, trying not to move too much in case ville noticed his arm starting to cramp up. 

there was a low humming from outside the door, linde’s deep voice creating melodies that bam hadn’t heard before. he held his breath. there was a knock on the door. neither of them moved. a minute later a softer knock sounded from further down the hall, a door opening and shutting heavily before silence once again closed in around them. 

ville pulled his arm back against his own body, but turned over and got closer. he pressed his cold nose slightly against the other’s bicep, one hand gripping the black t-shirt bam was wearing. he stopped moving and as bam listened, his breathing evened out. 

he’d wake him in an hour with a beer and a promise of breakfast in the hotel’s restaurant. 

bam thought of the frosty finnish winter and the cold nose against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think x
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr: vivamargera 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
